A conventional electrostatic atomizer has an atomization electrode and a supplying device configured to supply water to the atomization electrode. The atomizer is configured to produce electrostatically charged minute water particles in nanometer size through electrostatic atomization by applying a high voltage to the water supplied to the atomization electrode.
The minute water particles are radical oxide such as hydroxyl radicals, which is known to have deodorant efficacy, or elimination and depression effect of virus and fungus.
If the minute water particles are also attached and penetrated to food, an effect such as sterilization, deodorization, decomposition of hazardous material, or moisture retention is obtained. For example, in the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Publication Number 2007-167796, sterilization, deodorization, decomposition of hazardous material, or moisture retention is performed by electrostatically charged minute water particles, namely oxidation fine particles, and thereby food preservation is performed.
By the way, in object deterioration including food, there is not only deterioration caused by fungus as identified above but also deterioration by oxidation.
Therefore, in the aforementioned conventional example, even if deterioration by fungus can be reduced, there is a problem that deterioration by oxidation cannot be reduced.